Duendes y lobos
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Ella lo empuja al sillón de Santa,se sienta en sus rodillas como si fuese una niña. Él la toma por los hombros,baja sus manos por su espalda y aún con la falda la sienta sobre él. Alice/Jacob. Regalo para Analu Cullen.


Disclaimer: Jacob es mío, quiero decir, que son de Meyer.

Summary: _Viñeta_-Ella lo empuja al sillón de Santa Claus y se sienta en sus rodillas como si fuese una niña. La toma por los hombros y baja sus manos por su espalda, le quita el sostén y lo lanza lejos y aún con la falda la sienta sobre él, y ella lo _siente. _Alice/Jacob.

Regalo de Navidad para Analu Cullen, tú bitch tienes algo muy especial. Y he aquí tu OTP. Eres una de mis autoras favoritas y una gran persona. Feliz Navidad!!

* * *

**Duendes & Lobos**

-No sabía que las _médium _necesitaran empleo –dijo Jacob al reparar en el disfraz de duendecilla de Alice. Pero eso, fue lo que le dijo a ella, no lo que pensó. Sus pensamientos iban desde sus zapatos de tela terminados en punto, subiendo por sus muslos calcáreos, deteniéndose a mirar qué tan corta era la falda de volantes y dónde estaba el cierre, y subiendo a ver qué tanto la camisa apretaba sus pechos.

-Calla perro, ¿no tienes un vampiro que matar o algo? –le dijo con desprecio. Claro, de la boca para afuera. Los pensamientos del duendecillo se concentraban en la camisa ajustada de Jacob Black, en sus pantalones largos que gritaban "rómpeme ya", en esa sonrisa burlona que le provocaba tapar, pero taparla con sus labios mientras disfrutaba del olor que odiaba. Porque era desagradable pero le excitaba.

Y así se miraban uno al otro en el medio del centro comercial. Alice tenía un empleo de Navidad por obligación, ser una duende en el Taller de Santa y Jacob sólo paseaba buscando un regalo para Billy. Sorpresas trae la navidad, y no todas vienen envueltas en papel de regalo.

Unas pocas, vienen envueltas en poca ropa –como Alice –otras están todo el año descubiertas y se cubren a la hora de ser regaladas –como Jacob –y son esas, las sorpresas más especiales, ésas que te niegas a aceptar.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Ah? –dijo Jacob cayendo en la cuenta de que ya no estaba disimulando.

-Te pregunté que si no tienes un vampiro que matar.

_Un vampiro que comer, quiero decir morder, quiero decir…_

_-_No –sonrió y esa sonrisa burlona acabó con los nervios de Alice.

Jacob la jaló y entre miradas indiscretas de los que estaban en el centro comercial desparecieron hasta entrar a la casita donde los niños se iban a tomar las fotos con Santa, porque son más rápidos que los que los miraban, y nadie vio donde se ocultaron.

Y se desnudan, uno al otro, pieza por pieza. Alice empieza porque Jacob lleva más ropa, le quita el pantalón y el bóxer en un solo tirón, y él le quita la camisa y le baja la ropa interior sin deshacerse de la falda –porque le gusta como los volantes danzan con los saltos de ella –y ella lo empuja al sillón de Santa Claus y se sienta en sus rodillas como si fuese una niña.

-Santa, esta navidad quiero –dice haciendo círculos con sus dedos gélidos en los muslos hirviendo de Jacob –quiero –y él la calla con un beso frenético, le muerde los labios, las encías y la lengua. Y ella gime debajo de los besos de él.

Jacob la toma por los hombros y baja sus manos por su espalda, le quita el sostén y lo lanza lejos y aún con la falda la sienta sobre él, y ella lo _siente. _Y él la _penetra, _y ambos jadean, se abrazan, se muerden, rugen, gruñen pero no se miran a los ojos, sino a las partes del cuerpo que les llaman la atención. Tampoco se dicen nada y Alice rompe la camisa con sus manos fieras de vampira y pasa la lengua por su pecho como si fuese una paleta o un chocolate.

Y disfrutan el momento del frío y el calor, y tiemblan, y vibran. A Jacob le parece sentir frío sólo por estar tan cerca de ella, ella le araña la espalda y él va cicatrizando antes de que pueda sangrar –y así evitan más tentaciones –. A ella le parece que su corazón palpita y se contrae pero no es exactamente él quien lo hace. Pero sí pasa Alice palpita, se contrae y le muerde el cuello a Jake como besos sin lengua y mordidas sin dientes. Se les nubla la mente y ven todo negro porque no saben qué demonios están haciendo, _pero se siente bien. _Y un feliz navidad se consume en otro beso.

* * *

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Feliz Navidad

RobinWolfe


End file.
